disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Emperor
The Emperor is a character and one of the main antagonists of Slugterra. He was the ruler of The Eastern Caverns, and lived for over two thousand years. Biography The Emperor was a ruthless ruler who planned to rule China and find the ancient Elixir of Immortality, but standing in his way was Yang, an ancient ancestor of Junjie, and a skilled archer. They would fight but Yang's skills were no match to the Emperor's dark magic. Eventually the Emperor would hear would of a secret new world (The Eastern Caverns) and was enraged at the fact that there is a land he wasn't in control of. He would spend years trying to find it, but he had no such luck, until one day when one of the criminals arrested by Yang escaped and found his way to the Surface and revealed the location of the caverns to the Emperor. At the crossing, Yang and the Emperor would have a final battle and with Yang's new found skills, the Emperor would be defeated and take a 18-19 level drop into Dark Water, which would transform him into an even more powerful being and give him the immortality he always wanted, however it came with a price and took away his humanity. With his new power he would create a new army of Stone Warriors crafted from the rocks of The Deep Caverns, and try to escape his prison however the magic of the Guardian Gate above wouldn't allow it. So for 2000 years the Emperor waited until he collected enough slugs that would accidentally find there way to the caverns, turning them into ghouls and would go on to create a sword blaster out of magic to fire them. Eventually the balance of Slug Energy wasn't enough to hold him and his warriors back, and they were freed. And the Shadow Clan and Guardian Slugs fled, but the Emperor would get his hands on a Guardian Boon Doc and ghoul it. And he would then go on to face Junjie and eventually ghoul him with the Goon, which would lead to the Downfall of the Eastern Caverns. Appearances *''Slugterra: Eastern Caverns'' (First) *''Second Chances'' *''Stuff of Legend'' (Mentioned} *''Eastern Tech'' (Mentioned) *''Slug Day'' (Mentioned) *''The Fall of the Eastern Champion'' *''The Lady and the Sword'' *''The Emperor Strikes Back'' *''The Return of the Eastern Champion'' Abilities *Sorcery - he can shoot bursts of energy or dark fireballs, and summon a shield *Immortality *Ghoulgoyle Affiliations Allies *The Goon *Underlords (in general) *Dark Servants **The Dark Slinger **Dai-Fu *Stone Warriors *Unstoppable Warriors Enemies *Junjie & the Shane Gang *The Pyritor *Yang *Lian *Hamengku and The Outlaws Trivia *The Emperor & the Stone Warriors are largely inspired on the first Emperor of China, Emperor Qin & his Terracotta Army (aka Stone Warriors) *He was originally from The Surface (China). *He created the The Goon, by ghouling a Guardian Boon Doc slug. *He is one the reason why Junjie had to train since he was about 3. *Dr. Blakk once said he deserves to live in a grander palace as "Emperor". *He only called Junjie by his name a few times and called him "Dark Slinger" every other time. *He was corrupted by Dark Water just like Dr. Blakk, although his transformation was different. Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Men Category:Immortal Villains Category:Wizards Category:Sorceror Category:Magic Villains Category:World Rulers Category:Evil rulers Category:Main Antagonists Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Slugterra Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villains from TV Series